Chapter 1 - Taken It Day By Day
"I can't believe that a year has basically gone by. Man I guess when your having fun time really does fly. What do you think Pikachu?" asked Ash staring out a window. "Pika...Pi...Pika...Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu sitting a bed beside Ash. "Well we'd better get going Pikachu. We've got the whole day to look forward to so let's hurry to school." said Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu Ash hopped off of the bed and walked over to a open closet. He reached in and pulled out a pair of light blue jean's an a white and red shirt. After putting them on he ran his hand through his hair and grabbed a red and white hat off a dresser and put it own. He then grabbed a pair of white and black pair of glove's that had the hidden shadows symbol on the back of them and put them on. Last he pulled a pair of black and white shoes out from under his bed and put them on. "Alright let's get going Pikachu." urged Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as he raised his foot and put it on the the ledge of the window. With a mighty jump Ash jumped from the window and soared though the air, before landing on a nearby building. He than took off running across the rooftop jumping from building to building with no problem. "This is great. I never would have been able to do this in my wildest dream's if I didn't come to this region." laughed Ash "Pi...Pika." agreed Pikachu "I know...we've seen ninja before in other region's, but nothing like this. This is just crazy and awesome all at the same time." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu "Hay Ash wait up!" shouted A voice As turned his head and he saw Misty jumping across the building's toward him. "Hay Misty what took you?” asked Ash "I had to water my flower's." replied Misty as she land on the rooftop and started running next to him. Misty was wearing pair of black shorts with a small black shirt and a yellow orange colored vest. She had on a pair of black shoes and on her leg's and arm's she had on a pair of black bands. "So where's Brock?" asked Misty as she quickly put her hair in a ponytail. "I'm here!” shouted Brock as he appeared beside them in a sprint. Brock had on a shirt that was black at it's lower parts, orange around the collar, and dark green sleeves. He had own a pair of dark green pants and his shoes were blue and white. He had grown out his hair and it was now long enough to be in a ponytail. "So what's up for today?" asked Brock "Well what do you say after class today we head over to Sparkling Lake. I want to try and capture a new pokémon." suggested Misty "That works for me. I think I'll try for some new pokémon to." nodded Ash "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu "Yea...I think we've been caught up in our school work that we've just haven't been thinking about it." stated Brock as they continued to jump across the building's. ………………………………..... Meanwhile somewhere in the village Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock were being watched. "So are those the one's?" asked A voice "Yes...they are the one's that was traveling with Timothy." replied Another voice "Should we move in and get them?” asked A third voice "No! Timothy hasn't returned yet and our order's are clear. When he return's we are suppose to attack him and take him alive." replied The first voice. "Yes and when we do we'll become the most powerful ninja alive. Haze will be able to rule the world." noted The third voice ………………………………......... Meanwhile Ash, Misty and Brock jumped off of the buildings and landed in front of a big school looking building that had a sign beside it with Ninja Academy on it. They looked around as other kids and their pokémon waited outside of the school chilling, talking and laughing waiting for the school bell to ring. "Alright we're here." said Ash "Hay Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Brock what's up?” asked A voice "Gar...Gar." said A pokémon's voice They all turned around and saw Micheal and Garmane running toward them. "Hay Micheal and Garmane! What's up?" greeted Ash and when they got close they high-five each other. "Chu...Pika." waved Pikachu to Garmane. "Nothing much...so are you all ready for the Graduation Exams tomorrow?" asked Micheal "You know it! I'm going to give it all I got and pass." nodded Ash "What about you Misty?" asked Micheal "I'm kinda nervous, but I’m ready." nodded Misty "I know your ready Brock. You got some of the highest score's in the school." laughed Micheal "Without a doubt I’m ready." nodded Brock Just then they all turned around and looked at the other kid as the school bell started to rind, before they started going into the school. "Come on we'd better get to class." hurried Ash They all ran into the building, down the hall behind a group of other kids and ran through a door with with 16 hanging over it. It was a large room that had desk in like stand with the front of the room being nothing but a calk board and desk. Ash ran up to a desk by a window and sat down as Micheal and Garmane sat down beside him, Brock sat down behind Micheal and Misty sat down behind Ash. Just then a tall fairly young looking pale skinned man with shoulder black hair and hazel colored eye's wearing glass and a black ninja outfit came walking into the room. "Alright class as you all know your class as you all know the graduation exams are tomorrow. So we're just going to do a little reviewing today. Now can somebody tell us what are the two essentials to the creation of chakra...John." He said pointing at a light skinned boy with light brown haired boy with blue eye's. "The two essentials are Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy." replied John "That's right...now can somebody tell us how these two energy's are created...Kacy?" He asked pointing at a purple haired boy with purple eye's. "Physical energy is a natural energy given off from the trillion of cell's in a person's body which is gained from exercise. While spiritual energy is derived from the person's mind which is gained from experience." explained Kacy "Good Kacy...now can somebody tell me the how aura user and shinobi use these energy's...Ash?" He asked pointing at Ash. "Aura is the energy given off by the cells of the body which creates a field of subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. An aura user can draw on this radiation field to create aura spheres and barriers among other things. On the other hand a shinobi mix's their physical and spiritual energy's which is then channeled through the chakra circulatory system, such is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called Tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." explained Ash "Nice work Ash and with pretty good detail to. Now who can tell me about the five different elements?" He asked looking around the class. "Good work Ash. You've improved allot since when you first came." Micheal whispered to Ash. "Thanks." smiled Ash looking out the window. Later that day after school was out they all met outside in front of the school yard. "So what do you'll have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Micheal "We're going to sparkling lake to try and catch some pokémon." replied Ash "I would come with you'll, but I promised my sister that I would go shopping with her today. So I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow then." waved Micheal "Gar...Gar." waved Garmane and they both disappeared. "Alright let's get going." hurried Misty They all started walking north away from the school and through the village until after a few minutes of walking they came to the edge of meadow. They then headed crossed a ;arge meadow which would lead them toward Sparkling lake which was their next destination. "Hay Misty, Brock do you ever wonder where everybody is?" asked Ash as he looked into the sky. "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Yea...I sometimes wonder where is everybody and how is their training going." nodded Misty "Well in two more week's our year will be up and...." smiled Ash, but all of a sudden he stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Misty "We're being followed." replied Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu as he and Ash looked around the meadow. "Who do you think it is?" asked Misty "It's probably Kacy and his group." laughed Brock Just then three people in ninja outfit's appeared around them. It was Kacy, John and a female ninja with purple hair light skin and blue eye's. "Nice guess Brock, but it won't help you any." laughed One of them "It wasn't a guess. I could fell your chakra a mile away." laughed Brock "Well Brock your chakra sensing chakra ability has developed nicely." replied John "It doesn’t matter we'll defeat you this time." smiled Kacy "Just try it." retorted Ash "Yeah I’m ready for you Violet." urged Misty “We'll see." smiled Violet "Bring it." urged Brock and they all started running side by side. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 2 Content